gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Combat Mission: Shock Force 2
---- Combat Mission: Shock Force 2 is an upcoming video game by American studio by Battlefront.com . . It is the second iteration of the Shock Force series, itself part of the Combat Mission series, but rather than a straight continuation or expansion of the first game it is intended as an upgrade and update of the original Combat Mission: Shock Force . It covers a fictional United States (later including NATO) invasion of Syria in 2008. Note: Due to the minor difference in title names, for the purpose of this article the first game will be referred to as CM:SF 1. Release Combat Mission: Shock Force 2 was originally indicated to be released by July 2018 . Delays have pushed release back to an more indeterminate "late 2018". A demo with 4 scenarios and featuring all four forces (US Army & Marines, NATO, British Army and Syrian Republican Army) will be provided, possibly by end of September 2018 , before the official game release. Game Engine Shock Force 2 updates the original CM:SF 1 to the current Game Engine 4 , CMX2, improving on the original game's graphics, 3D models, environmental features, UI, UX, AI scripting and Game Editor. It also adds additional game features developed for Black Sea and Final Blitzkrieg. Game Play Game content will include a campaign of several linked scenarios for the US and Syrian forces, as well as pre-made scenarios ("battles"), and maps for the "Quick Battle" system which permit random play in one or two player mode. The game is expected to ship with a fully operational map and scenario editor as well as a campaign creation tool (already in place for previous games like Final Blitzkrieg). All original scenarios and campaign games (from the base game and additional modules) are included, updated and generally improved to Game Engine 4 level. Each scenario in the base game will contain forces drawn from either the US or Syrian Regular Army units utilizing Soviet-bloc equipment such as AK-47 assault rifles and T-72 tanks. "Blue vs. Blue" and "Red vs. Red" scenarios will also be possible. "Insurgent" units will be available as a sub-selection, representing guerrilla forces drawn from the Syrian population. NATO forces such as Canadian, Dutch and British units will be playable with the appropriate Modules installed. Base Game and "Modules" Shock Force 2 itself is technically just the base game. An additional three modules, providing the same content from the original CM:SF 1 (Marines, British Forces and NATO), will be available to purchase with the base game, separately or as one full bundle. Most of the original 3D models have been rebuilt, reskinned, and reintegrated into new TO&E coding. Syrian Civil War Despite its geo-strategic setting in the Middle East, Combat Mission: Shock Force 2 does not feature, describe or allude to the modern civil war in Syria. CM:SF 1 was released 4 years before the Syrian Civil War began; Shock Force 2 does not extend that story and strategic context beyond the hypothetical 2008 situation, so it will not simulate the Syrian civil war Upgrades from CM:SF 1 Battlefront.com will provide relatively inexpensive upgrades for owners of the original, 2007 Combat Mission: Shock Force game. References